Pretending to be Fake
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Everyone had always said he was nothing but an empty shelll. A wannabe human, since he was always so lifeless, most people left him be, but Deidara wanted to try and change all that for the lonely and lifeless Sasori.


**Pretending to be fake**

Everyone always says I should just give up.

They tell me he's just pretending to not care, that in reality, he really does. Most people have given up hope on trying to revive him back to the world of the living, but I haven't, I've just begun to break him.

His name is Sasori, his last time isn't on school records, but no one really cares. My friends think it's crazy that I try to get his dull brown eyes to shine with life , but I can't help but wonder what a sight would look like.

He roams the hall, uninterested, uncaring. Red hair swaying slightly, "Deidara!" someone yelled, disrupting my thoughts. Startled, I nearly fell off the chair.

"Ugh! What is it Konan, yeah?"

"I said, do you want to be my partner for the upcoming science project?"

"Oh, sure yeah," I responded back dully.

I turned my attention and focus back to my thoughts, how could I get such a dead, lifeless, person like that to smile? I know what always makes me happy, I like to watch fireworks, of course the only time they're in the sky is on the fourth of July but you know what? If I can buy them, I'm setting them off.

Just as I was plotting plan A Konan elbowed me in the ribs, "ow!" I complained while rubbing the spot she had just damaged.

"Pay attention to what I'm saying. Stop thinking about that moody brat Sasori. He's just as bad as Itachi," I fumed at the mention of the Uchiha.

"It won't stop me yeah!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and we continued to talk science until the bell rang. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, accidentally whacking some girl who sat next to me.

"Oh, sorry," I said, not really caring all that much.

The girl waved her hands in dismissal, "oh it's fine."

P.E was up next, it was also the only class I had with Sasori. As I changed I could see him out of the corner of my eye, his locker was only a few away from mine. He left before me and I felt dumb for being distracted.

Walking out, I saw him standing there idly. I went over and sat down next to him awkwardly, after all, our spots _were_ right next to each others.

"Hi Sasori," I said happily.

He looked at me for a brief two seconds before nodding stiffly and going back to stare off into space.

Even though I was just a freshman, and this was his last year here, I wanted to try and get him to crack a smile before he left to go on with his life.

Without thinking, I started to idly tug at my bangs, they were in the way but if I removed them I'd have to wear an eye patch or something over my messed up eye, trust me, no one want's to see _that._ One too many fireworks can do that to a person.

I shot a quick glance over to Sasori who I now noticed was twitching his eye slightly. I tugged on my hair out of habit and his eye twitched again. Oh? Have I found my way into his head?

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Stop tugging on your hair brat," he said, which excited me since these were the first words he has said to me all year.

"Why? It's my hair not yours yeah," I spat back.

He narrowed his eyes, this was the first expression change I've seen, "I don't care. It looks ridiculous and feminine when you do that."

I raised an eyebrow, so he's noticed before then?

Just as I was about to retaliate, the gym teacher got everyone's attention by making our ears bleed with his whistle.

"30 laps around the gym! Since it's raining we can't go outside!"

Everyone whined and sluggishly started jogging around the gym. I had so much energy now just from hearing Sasori's voice that I was literally running circles around everyone.

I knew I was acting rather Tobi-like but I didn't care! I finally got him to do something for once.

Up next was lunch. Sasori had the same lunch period as I, but unfortunately he had study hall first.

I grabbed a tray, some food, and plopped down next to Konan and the other's.

"Kakuzu you asshole!" Hidan proclaimed loudly coming to the table.

Kakuzu merely gave him a look, "what are you accusing me of now you idiot."

"I can't fine my lunch money and since we share a locker you must've-"

"You left your wallet inside your coat pocket this morning."

Fuming, Hidan stormed off, mumbling profanities.

Konan shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich, she opened her mouth to say something after swallowing but suddenly Nagato swooped and gave her a light kiss.

"Hello sunshine," he said nonchalantly while everyone else made a gagging noise.

"Dude do you have to do that everyday while were eating?" Kisame complained.

"Yes," he said pointedly, putting an arm around Konan tightly, "and if all of you would get your heads out of the gutter and get a girlfriend maybe you'd be doing the same thing."

No one said anything after that, after all, this was kind of the loners table. Konan and Nagato the only exceptions because they too, had been single until they had met one another.

Well, actually, they shouldn't have been alone for so long seeing as Nagato is one of the most popular guys in school and Konan has been voted prom queen two years in a row.

I sighed, thinking about how everyone was so much older than me. Hidan and Itachi were Juniors and Tobi was a sophomore, but all were older than me.

Just then, Tobi, cam running in and sat down in between me and Konan, his pale face smiling brightly as usual.

"Hi everyone!" he yelled loudly, "I saw Hidan down the hall, he looked mad."

I turned around just in time to see the idiot come in, fuming once more. He got his food without complaint before sitting forcibly in between Kakuzu and Kisame, "move over jaws," he said with a grunt.

Kisame smacked him and things went back to normal for a bit. Tobi, again, had no lunch. How he managed high school without eating once is beyond me.

"Tobi aren't you hungry yeah?"

"No but thanks for asking Deidara!" he said with that wide grin of his.

Really, I wished I could rip the smile off of his face and plaster it to Sasori's.

Everyone stopped and stared at me, disbelief on their faces, "what?" I said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Tobi looked as if he was about to cry, and his pout was ridiculous, "what?" I repeated after swallowing, a bit louder and a bit more forcibly.

"You really just said that," Konan said with a disapproving look.

"What did I say? I was just thinking to myself yeah."

"Yeah and your thoughts slipped out-"

"Why does Deidara want to make Sasori smile so much?" Tobi asked frantically.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know. He's really strange. He's cool, annoying, but he's alright…"

"Aw does little Dei-Dei have a crush?" Hidan cooed. I threw my empty water bottle at his head.

"No!" I don't know, did I? Then again, Sasori was a male. I wasn't sure if I was into that kind of stuff…

"Deidara's got a crush! Deidara's got a crush!" Hidan said in a taunting sing-song voice.

"Damn you," was all I had time to say before the bell went off and the lunch ladies shooed us out.

I sat in English, next to Tobi who was bounding up and down excitedly. He always had way to much energy.

"Tobi calm down, it's embarrassing yeah."

"Tobi can't! Someone gave him something called a pixie stick! And it was _really_ big!" he said holding his hands away from each other. Wonderful, who gave the little twerp sugar?

I felt my head smack the desk as my hand went out from underneath my head. I woke up immediately and looked around. Thank god I was in the back and no one saw that.

A hand patted me on the back and I turned to face Tobi, "you said to wake you up if you fall asleep," he whispered. I nodded in thanks. Personally, I didn't care where high school took me, but for now I had to do as good as possible to keep up with the world.

I was only an orphan and when I was out of high school I needed to be at least smart enough to get a good paying job. With a sigh, I jotted down a few quick notes about paragraph structure before looking out the window.

Outside I saw a bird and I really wished I could fly off like him.

When the day was finally over I was nothing short of relieved. Outside, I started the trek back to the orphanage when I saw Sasori sitting by himself by the flag pole.

I went over to him and looked down at what he was holding. In his hands was this beautiful little china doll with a green kimono on.

As I got closer he took notice and shoved it away quickly.

"Do you mind?" he said fiercely.

"What was that you were holding?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business brat, now go away."

"Not until I can see it," I chortled back.

He bared his teeth to me, once again, this was a ticket to see what goes on in that head of his, "it's something special that I refuse to let anyone else see."

With that he stood and started to walk away, I attempted to fallow, but after dealing with crowded hallways for a few years one tends to get good at dodging people.

I sat down on a bench and huffed. Damn, and for once I though I was getting somewhere!

With a frustrated sigh, I took out my iPod and plugged it in as I walked home. I entered and took the ear buds as Cormick greeted me.

"Hey there boy, what's up? You wearing a defeated look," I smiled up at him before replaying that it was nothing and moving on.

I went to my room and for the rest of the night listened to music.

I woke up at three in the morning, thank god it was Friday. I had the sudden urge to go for a walk, so picking up my jacket, I went out alone, walking the empty streets.

It was chilly, and there were flurries of snow all around. Winter was coming soon and I was just about ready to give up these midnight walks. It get's to damn cold around here for comfort.

I came across the bridge I do every night. I stood by the edge and looked down to the oncoming traffic. Staring for only a moment more, I turned but what startled to see a figure standing in the distance.

I squinted my eyes but I couldn't tell who it was. I started towards the figure and I was beginning to make out the color of red hair. No, could it be? Was Sasori standing a mere five feet away?

Smiling slightly, I walked over to him but I noticed something unsettling, he was standing on the very edge of the bridge, one foot dangling off, the other on.

I took a few more steps forward but I saw his foot shuffle to the edge, dear god what was he doing!

His body started to lean forward due to gravity, and without much thought I rushed forward, screaming his name, "Sasori!"

I could see his eyes as I gripped his wrist. Half off into the air, half being held by me.

"Let go," was all he said, I shook my head furiously.

"Your insane if you think I'm going to do that!"

"Deidara, let go," I stared at him, shocked. I didn't even know he knew my name.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" I shouted over the roaring traffic.

When he didn't say anything, I hauled him back up with all my strength. Back up safely now, he looked at me before asking, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing yeah! What the hell were you doing? Trying to jump off a bridge, are you insane yeah?"

Sasori stared at me, and for the first time, I think I saw some sort of emotion in his eyes.

"Perhaps I am, a little crazy. Really though, why are you out here?"

"I was going for a walk, I was scared shitless when I saw you about to jump yeah!"

"Hmm," he held a hand to his chin as he thought, I noticed he did that a lot when he was thinking hard.

A particularly strong gust of wind hit us just then and I shivered, he sighed and said, "if your cold, let's just go back to my place."

I was about to shake my head, but what if as soon as I turned around he jumped?

"Alright," I said without protest.

Sasori took my hand and led me forwards, he felt warm, or maybe it was me. Why was I blushing so much?

He took out a key after stopping front of a door and pulled me inside. I was immediately met by the warmth of a heater and I took off my coat slowly.

Sasori walked passed me and into his kitchen, "want some cocoa?"

I nodded, I loved hot chocolate!

As he heated the water, Sasori stared at me with a fixed expression. I stared back, puzzled.

He leaned on the kitchen counter and continued to look at me, I became nervous, "do I, uh, have something in my teeth?"

He shook his head and looked elsewhere for cocoa mix. Pulling it out, the kettle whistled and he poured two cups.

Without turning he asked, "anything on top? Marshmallow's, whipped cream?"

"No that's fine thanks," he turned around and handed me a cup, he sipped at his and I watched the two marshmallow's floating inside.

"You know," he started before taking a sip and finishing, " I really didn't think I'd be coming back home tonight."

I set my cup softly on the countertop, "Sasori, why did you..?" inferring to earlier.

"Some thing's have happened. I don't like the way my life style is set up."

"So! Don't go killing yourself over it yeah!"

"Why? I have nothing to live for. Deidara, I'm not you, you've got tons of friends, lot's of potential. My family has been long gone and I feel as if it's time to join them."

Furious, I stood up and gripped his shirt and pulled him closer to me, "that's crazy talk Sasori! Your not alone, after this last year you have the world to look to yeah! And if that's not enough you… you'll always have me!" I blurted out.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "I'll have you huh? What a strange thing to say."

My face got red and I looked away, letting go of his shirt. He was a few inches shorter than me so I had probably been choking him.

With all the confidence I had I said, "yes Sasori. Even if we don't each other, couldn't we at least try to be friends? Please? Since the first day I saw you I've wanted to see you smile, I had never before seen someone so… lifeless. Well, besides Itachi yeah but I can read what he's thinking when he glares at everything. Your different! I don't even know a single thing that could be going through your heard right now yeah."

"What goes on in my head is top-secret," he stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at the ground and sat back down, sipping at my now room temperature cocoa.

"Has your goal always been to see me smile?" he asked after a few long minutes of suffocating silence.

"Yes… yes it has. I feel like there's more to it, but for now, I just want to see you smile."

And with that, Sasori _did_ smile, just for me.

* * *

**Should I continue? Usually I'm not much of a SasoDei fan or whatever but this kind of came to me on a whim you know? Whatever, tomorrow will decide what I want to do with this sotry!**


End file.
